British Spikethumb
|end = |voice actor = Jeff Bennett }} }} A male '''Spikethumb' with a British accent appears in and the TV series episode , though his roles are small. He is an Iguanodon, one of the species referred to as a Spikethumb by fans of the franchise, and is the leader of his herd. Role The British Spikethumb first appears along with the rest of his herd during the earthshake sequence, where he orders his herd to run away from the cliff, barely managing to avoid a rockslide that falls just behind them. The Spikethumb is seen again later on in the film when he and another member of his herd are part of a group of Valleydwellers discussing what to do about the water shortage. Along with a female Spiketail, he details how the water shortage has caused there to be less water to drink and green food to eat. He agrees with Grandpa Longneck's plan to only drink the water they need to survive and nothing more, especially when Grandpa Longneck suggests that the herd might have to leave the Great Valley if the Thundering Falls don't provide more water. However, when Daddy Topps suggests that Threehorns don't waste water, but other herds do, the Spikethumb gets into a fight with several other Valleydwellers over which variety of dinosaur wastes the most water. When Mr. Clubtail claims that Spikethumbs waste the most water, as they supposedly splash needlessly, the Spikethumb claims that this description is completely untrue. The Spikethumb and his herd reappear again when they are seen on the banks of a drying river as a Bananogmius swims past them. The Spikethumb makes a fourth appearance as part of the crowd listening to Daddy Topps' song "Standing Tough", where he is seen completely disregarding the Threehorn's words. He eventually leaves the riverbed with a Saurolophus in tow. The Spikethumb makes a fifth appearance as part of a group of Valleydwellers led by Littlefoot and Grandma Longneck that escaped from the fire in the Great Valley. Along with two other members of his herd, he joins in on the argument about what the best plan to free the blocked off Thundering Falls water in The Mysterious Beyond is as the gang depart to rescue Hyp, Mutt, and Nod. The Spikethumb and his herd make their final appearance in the film as part of the group of Valleydwellers returning home after the Thundering Falls water has been unblocked and returned to the Great Valley. He and his herd are seen joining the other dinosaurs as they share the remaining green food with each other as the Great Valley's plant life grows back again. The Spikethumb possibly makes one more appearance in the TV series episode , where he, along with a female Bonehead, is seen feeling insulted after the Spiketail Leader claims that he and his herd will not eat with the Valleydwellers during the snowfall due to Daddy Topps' refusal to share food with them. Quotes }} }} }} }} Trivia *His voice is identical to Ozzy and the Clubtail from . This is likely due to all three characters being voiced by Jeff Bennett. Gallery Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-727.jpg|British Spikethumb leading his herd. Female Stego says she feels the lack of water.png|The Spikethumb next to a complaining Stegosaurus Spikethumb herd.png|British Spikethumb and his herd at the dry riverbed. Mr Spikethumb dismissive.png|British Spikethumb dismissive of Daddy Topps' message during Standing Tough. Pachycephalosaur3 Forbidden freindship.PNG|British Spikethumb with a female Bonehead in . Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Spikethumb Category:Leaf Eaters Category:Fourfooters Category:Minor characters Category:Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving characters Category:Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving introductions Category:One-Movie only characters Category:One-Episode only characters Category:Characters with black eyes Category:Brown Characters Category:Valleydwellers Category:Herd Leader Category:TV Series character Category:Male Characters Category:Green Characters